Keeping Naruto
by NaruxSasumi
Summary: Sasuke would do anything to keep Naruto by his side forever. He would protect Naruto as well as protect Naruto from the world he lives in. All hell breaks lose when it seems everyone is gunning for Sasuke's life. can he keep Naruto by his side and away from his world?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: so you know how I like new stories right? Well this is not a new idea. It came to me and I just wanted to write it. don't worry I intend to complete my other stories too. Look forward to updates for lovers hold on to everything soon.

Pairing:: sasunaru but majorly narusasu

please read and review

 **Chapter One**

Naruto squeezed the papers in one hand as he turned the stirring wheel and drove the car into the driveway. He stopped the car and hoped to God Sasuke had a perfectly good explanation for this or he really would not be responsible for his actions. _That utter bastard, who the hell does he think he is?_

Naruto marched heavy feet down the pathway to the door and turned the knob. The sweet smell of something baking wafted past his nose. Cake.

Naruto turned for the kitchen his hand squeezing the papers so hard he won't be surprised if they tore. He found Sasuke in the kitchen wearing his usual peach apron, sexy black bed hair and light - blue pyjama. So he was just waking up after all. Naruto glared at his back.

"Oh, welcome home husband. I didn't know you would be coming back so early, "Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto with curiosity. He lifted the spatula coated in batter and probably enough sugar to kill a person to his lips and licked.

"Sasuke! "Naruto marched into the room and slam the papers on the counter. Usually he would be stymied and distracted by the sexy picture his husband made and his body would be a lot more interested than he was right now but this was the last straw. "What is the meaning of this? "

Sasuke glanced towards the papers and Naruto knew that he was aware of what they were. "Oh that, "said Sasuke.

"Don't give me that, "Naruto snapped, "why the hell did you close all my accounts? "

"Sorry, Naruto. I must have forgot to mention it but we are moving. "Sasuke turned from him and started doing something with the spatula. Naruto was not having that. Sasuke can not just say that and then act so casually. Naruto walked towards him and turned him around so they could meet eye to eye.

"What gave you the right to decide that on your own, Sasuke. "Naruto felt the vibration of his voice, a reflection of his anger. "You think you can just uproot my life whenever and to wherever? Sasuke, you have to discuss things like this with me before you do them damn it. "

Sasuke was listening but Naruto wondered how much of what he said was really reaching him. Sasuke was always like this. He pretended to care, to listen to what Naruto wanted then go off and does whatever he likes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I meant to tell you, "Sasuke said meeting Naruto's eyes "but this was too important. We have to move as soon as possible—"

"Again. "Naruto frowned, "this is the third time Sasuke. Will you tell me what the hell you are running from. "

Sasuke lowered his eyes courteously but that didn't fool Naruto. He used his forefinger to lift Sasuke's chin and met his eyes, "don't you dare lie to me, Sasuke, "he said as gently as he could but Naruto was nearing his limit. Not again. Not again. He would not do this again, not even for Sasuke.

Sasuke met his eyes, Naruto always liked how he could do that but then... "I won't lie to you Naruto. We are moving because I have been transfered that's all. "

He would lie. Sasuke always lied when he was meeting Naruto's eyes. When there was not even so much as a blink or twitch on his facial muscles. When his face was so blank and natural it was fishy. Naruto frowned and pressed his lips together. Let Sasuke make of what he pleased about his expression.

"Transfer Huh? Is that what you were talking over the phone so secretly the other day. Or is that why you won't let me use your phone, or why you delete your messages immediately you read them. Or why you disappear for days without so much as a word?! "

Sasuke stared up at him then looked away pretending to flush, "Naruto - kun, I had no idea you watch me so closely. "

Naruto slammed his hand on the counter behind Sasuke, upsetting the bowl of batter. "I'm not joking Sasuke, enough. I've had enough of your secrets and half truths. Tell me everything right now. "

Sasuke stayed silent then he smiled and slipped past Naruto. Naruto had not realized he had crowded Sasuke against the counter. "I don't know what you mean Naruto, why are you being so suspicious of me all of a sudden. " Sasuke took off his apron and stood with one hand on his hips.

Naruto knew that stance and that look. Sasuke's black eyes were dark but Naruto could see the shift in them, the calculating way his eyes roam Naruto's body. "Don't even think about it Sasuke, we are having this conversation, "he said with a glare. "What aren't you telling me and why? Enough with all the secrets "

Sasuke sighed and walked towards him in a slow graceful movement, his body sensual and captivating. He circled Naruto's neck with his arms. "I will tell you everything you need to know as long as you press me up against that counter and fuck me, "he whispered.

Naruto resisted his body's immediate response to the request. "Sasuke, "two fingers were held to his lips and Sasuke smiled. His lips full and within reach, all Naruto would have to do was move less than an inch to claim them. Naruto forcefully pulled his eyes from Sasuke's lips cursing himself for being so weak.

"It's no use resisting my love, "Sasuke kissed him. The familiar weight and feel of Sasuke's warm lips as they pressed against Naruto threatened to steal his reason. Naruto turned his head away panting.

Sasuke laughed, "that's the first time you've pulled away from my kisses. "

"That's because this is important to me Sasuke, I have made friends here, I have a life here. I won't move. "Naruto turned to meet his eyes.

"You will, "Sasuke caressed his cheeks with long fingers. "We can't stay here anymore Naruto, you have to understand. "

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's warm body. "You can't tell me what I can do. And I don't understand anything, not when you won't tell me. "

"I have, you just think there is something else besides what I'm telling you. "Sasuke replied his hands at his side.

"Oh really, so you have to transfer every six months? Is that normal for every job. We've been married for three years and we've had to move two times already. "Naruto shook his head, "I'm not an idiot that I would buy that crap a third time. Tell me what's really going on Sasuke. "

Sasuke exhaled and lowered his head, "very well. I'm leaving my job. "

"Huh? "Leaving his job? "What do you mean, why? "

"Well, for various reason but mostly because my boss has been sexually harassing me. I know that I am beautiful so of course that's normal but I can't take it anymore... "

Naruto clenched his fist and lowered his eyes. "Enough Sasuke! We are not going anywhere. If you want to leave your job because of that utter BS then you can do that and look for another job here in the city. "Naruto had had enough. He won't put up with this one more bit. If Sasuke wanted to leave then he can do so on his own. Naruto turned to leave but Sasuke caught his arm. Naruto glared at him.

"Can't you just accept that thdis is important? "Sasuke had used this very line the second time he tried to convince Naruto to leave and the blind foolish Naruto too in love with the jerk to think had agreed.

"No. I can't just accept that, Sasuke. My life is not a toy that you can plug and unplug. I'm not a piece of furniture for you to move about. If you must leave then leave but know that I will file for a divorce. "Naruto felt so much better letting that out. When he had received the information about how all his account had been closed and every trace of his existence about to disappear from this town Naruto had thought _I can't do this again. If I have to then I will end it._

Even the look of surprise on Sasuke's face did not drive the feeling away. Naruto exhaled. "This is it Sasuke. My ultimatum. You can go on running on your own or you treat me like a human being and your husband and tell me everything. If not I will end everything. "

Sasuke laughed but Naruto heard the shake he tried to hide. "You won't do that. Just because of this? "

Naruto schooled his expression so Sasuke could see how serious he was. He would not take any more chances with Sasuke. He loved Sasuke, heaven knew he did but this was about as much as he could take.

"Naruto, we've been together for eight years, are you really just going to throw all that away. " Sasuke looked really shocked and Naruto could hear the disbelief in his voice. "Just because of this? Just because you've to move some town away? "

Naruto shook his head feeling sorry for both of them. "You think that's all of it? I have always known you were keeping things from me Sasuke and for the most part of our college year I thought you were having an affair. I had quite the angst with that. Then when we married it was as if I became insignificant. You never talked to me about important things, you don't tell me anything. You leave me out of the loop of your life. I wake up at night thinking about what I really know about you and I don't know a damn thing. Eight years together I don't know who your family are. Isn't that weird? I think that's weird. I don't know what I am to you or what you take me for. "

"You are my husband and if I do not tell you certain things it's because they are unimportant. "Sasuke said. He was serious. That was good, if he was not as serious Naruto was sure he would have felt worst and maybe even give in.

"You don't get to decide what's important and what isn't on your own. Even if it's unimportant I want to know about it. "

They stared each other down and Sasuke opened his mouth and closed a few times making Naruto think he was finally going to say it all. What he has been hiding all these while. Why it was that he left home suddenly and returned just as suddenly. That night Naruto had seen blood on his shirt. Where had he been? Whose blood was that? Naruto clenched his hand, heart beating faster and faster.

"I can't tell you anything I haven't already told you, Naruto. Please, please just come with me okay. I'm going to treat you better from now on, I promise. "Sasuke sounded honest and Naruto's disappointment was so heavy they threatened to crush him. He half closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip.

"I'm going upstairs. "He turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto held the papers to his chest for hours. Or what felt like it. He felt like just running away and turning his eyes away. _maybe I should just move. Maybe I shouldn't do this._

Naruto shook the weak thoughts away. He'd already decided. No more. No more lies, no more enduring and being patient for Sasuke to change. Sasuke never will, he just had to accept that.

With a deep breath Naruto entered Sasuke's study and immediately Sasuke flipped his phone closed and raised his eyes to Naruto. "Hey husband, "he smiled.

Naruto did not return the smile. He even choose not to think about who Sasuke had been talking to when he walked in. That too was over. The fear that the man he loved, this beautiful man whom Naruto had always felt was too good for him, was getting tired of him was over. Naruto would move on. He'd leave this house and find a very small cute apartment to stay. He'd always like small apartments. He would make it homely and warm and he'd never feel lonely.

He placed the paper on Sasuke's table. "What's this? "Sasuke looked apprehensively at the papers. He must have guessed what they were.

"Sign it, "Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him then he hastily tore the file open. The chair fell as Sasuke got to his feet and Naruto met his eyes straight on.

"You are —what's this! Why did you file for a divorce? "

"I told you I will. "Naruto kept his face blank. He wasn't as good as Sasuke but he refused to give Sasuke the pleasure of seeing his anger and how shaken he really was. Damn him.

"Naruto, please. We can talk about this. "Sasuke started to turn from behind his table towards Naruto.

"You should have thought of that before you shut down my restaurant. You think I wouldn't know it was you? Buy the building just to drive me out, you bastard. I have told you to stop trying to control my life. "Naruto glared at him hands clenched at his side.

"I —"

"Try and deny it, "Naruto scoffed, "it won't change anything. I'm done. "Naruto turned to leave and Sasuke caught his hand.

"Okay, if it's the restaurant I will get you a bigger one. I promise. Just... don't do this. "He pulled Naruto towards himself and buried his nose against Naruto's neck. Naruto exhaled and looked at the dark ceiling. "Please my love, don't destroy all we have so easily. I know I can be difficult, but I can change. I will change. Just give me a chance. "

Naruto turned with a groan and cupped Sasuke's cheek and kissed him hard enough to bruise. "This is it, Sasuke. I can't take anymore. If you can change then you would have done so years ago. I'm done waiting. "Naruto forcefully pulled himself away and walked towards the door.

Sasuke grabbed onto his shirt and wouldn't let him leave. His pleadings touched Naruto in places he tried to keep cold. Naruto had no choice but to leave the house entirely and threatened to kill himself if Sasuke followed him.

* * *

Naruto sighed and wiped sweat from his head. He'd already been to three places and found no restaurant that could measure up to his old one. Damn that Sasuke. Just when business was starting to boom. Naruto had friends here that he never had anywhere. None of them knew of his past so they did not treat him differently. Things were looking up after a life time of sucking, why should they move now.

Hopefully Sasuke would see reason soon but... if he didn't Naruto had no plans for backing down on the divorce. What he was asking for wasn't much. Just that Sasuke explain to him why they had to move. All those secrets he's been keeping.

Naruto stopped at a store to grab dinner. He'd left home and turned off his phone when Sasuke had called incessantly through out the night. Sasuke must have known Naruto would go to Kiba's place to pass the night, it's a good thing he didn't come prancing there to ask Naruto to reconsider. Honestly that man can be so annoyingly persistent.

Still. Naruto sat on a table near the window of the diner and pulled out his phone. He'd turned it on all day and not a single call from Sasuke. _What is he thinking?_

A male waiter came over and took Naruto's order. He kept trying to make conversations with him and though Naruto didn't mind he didn't think it was proper to spend so much time on one customer.

Naruto ordered fries and burgers. He sighed. It would have been great if he could prepare something more healthy. If he had been at home that would have been a easy. Sasuke did not know how to cook. _Has he eaten today?_

Naruto shook his head and focused on chewing on the fries. They test awful. The chef must have kept them covered, they've become soft and squishy. Naruto sighed again, wishing for his own home cooked meal.

His phone rang and he wiped his hands off on a napkin and picked up the phone expecting Sasuke's caller id.

"Huh? "It was an unknown number. Naruto answered on the third ring.

"Hello? Is this Uzumaki Naruto? "

Naruto did not recognize the voice. "Yes? "

"Your husband, Uchiha Sasuke has been in an accident. Please come to... "

Naruto did not hear the rest. The phone slipped from his hand as well as his heart froze in place.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Naruto felt his feet pounding on the pavement, one and two, his breath coming out in harsh pant from his mouth but other than that he was deaf to any sound. People standing, or walking blurred like pictures on a moving car and their voices remained lost to him.

He didn't want to think but he couldn't help his mind traveling like a hand to the words that had caused his brain to falter and unable to return to proper function.

Sasuke had an accident.

Naruto stopped, panting and feeling a little pain in his chest which he ignored, and stared up at the building. A white and blue skyscraper with the letters of the hospital boldly in front of it. It was the correct one, he thought. He hadn't listen much to what the doctor said after he dropped that mind halting bomb. But he had know instinctively that the hospital was a few blocks down from the restaurant he had been eating in.

He tried walking into the hospital, grabbing some thread of control over his emotions, frayed as they were, and trying to find someone, anyone who could tell him where his husband was.

The sight was familiar, men and women dressed in scrubs talking and moving. Gurneys and wheelchairs with seated patients disappearing into halls. The pale faces of concerned family members or friends. Not Once had Naruto thought he'd be here today.

Almost mechanically he located the place he could talk to someone.

"I'm —"he had to clear his throat because it sounded like he'd never used his voice before in his life. "I'm, looking for Uchiha Sasuke, please... "maybe his voice shook a bit there, the nurse gave him a look and immediately went to work on the computer.

"Mr Uchiha is still in surgery, "she said in a calm patient voice. "Are you a family member? "

Naruto held it together and nodded,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, "he didn't bother to tell her his relationship with Sasuke because that would just bring unnecessary looks. Besides, he and Sasuke were not married legally in Japan. Maybe she would think he was a brother a cousin, it didn't matter. Shouldn't matter. Sometimes it did though.

Naruto withdrew from the cold counter top and went to the waiting area where he had seen the families gathered. They were at least six people, all occupying the chairs there. It didn't matter, Naruto wouldn't have been able to seat anyway.

He felt this aching numbness that froze the joints of his body, his knees were stiff and his shoulders rigid. When someone tapped him on the shoulder he had almost thought he had imagined it.

"Naruto-kun, you can see Sasuke now."it was a doctor, a bit too young for one with the strangest eyes Naruto had ever seen. It was a whiter shade of grey and Naruto almost thought he was blind with how his pupils remained still.

"Is he out of surgery? "Naruto asked.

"Yes, just now. You can see him for a bit."he promptly turned and started walking. Naruto took that as a hint to follow. The white walls seemed to narrow in on him, bringing back some really unpleasant memories.

The journey was shorter than he'd expected. They had walk down one hall, patients with their visiting family in the rooms on each sides. Their voices quiet but still noisy. Then up a short flight of stairs they had went, through a door and then a corner. It was a little dark in that hallway but the doctor who had failed to give his name stopped and stood in front of a window.

He was a bit too quiet, and Naruto could only feel his pulse spiking and his heart become more and more restless. Sasuke had just been in surgery, shouldn't the doctor be telling him how it went. He didn't ask though because somehow he just couldn't pull the words out. Sasuke was okay. Right?

"Here, "the doctor said as he stared into the window closed by glass doors. "This is the intensive care unit, "those words manage to pour heat into Naruto and cause his breathing to spike up sharply and he feared he was almost hyperventilating . Sasuke had been that badly hurt? "So you can't enter, you can only see him through this window. "

Naruto's gaze flew to the window and he almost whimpered out loud at the sight. Instead, held back his pained sound with a fist to his mouth as he stared wide eyed at Sasuke hooked to a monitor and some other machines.

"Sasuke's lungs collapsed during surgery, he was already suffering from a broken ribs, hands and legs and a brain bleed. We managed to save his lungs and limbs but a lot of damage were done to his spine. We are expecting temporary loss of ability of his limbs to function on their own but we are also cautiously optimistic about that returning. "

Naruto had his hand to the glass starring at Sasuke and listening to the words pouring out from the once silent doctor. One shock after another rippled through him till he wasn't sure how or what he was feeling. His mind and heart reached out to Sasuke, begging him to be fine, to return to him. If he had known this would happen... if he had known...

The doctor was staring at him, obviously wanting to hear what he had to say. Naruto pulled away even though it pained him to do so. "When —when are you expecting him to wake up? " He asked.

"A few hours, then we can decide if he still needs more time in the unit or move him. We will also know if motion has returned to his limbs. You will have to return to the waiting area "

Naruto was listening carefully to everything but at the last part he tensed up and shook his head. "No, can't I stay here and watch him? "

The doctor blinked as though the fact that Naruto would refuse to go back had never crossed his mind. Maybe it hadn't. Naruto wondered if the man had someone he loved the way he loved Sasuke, if he did then he'd understand how much it hurt to see Sasuke like this and the unwillingness to walk away from him. Naruto returned his gaze to Sasuke, he looked so powerless and fragile. Naruto didn't want to leave him alone for one more second. He had walked out of that house intending to put Sasuke and everything behind him but who was he kidding. Sasuke was his everything, his entire world. Why did it take an accident like this to help him realize that.

"Okay, "Naruto blinked, he wasn't sure what the doctor was agreeing to for a moment then he gaped. "You can stay for a bit, but you must return, okay?, "

Naruto nodded without knowing what to say. He was grateful beyond words after the moment passed and grabbed the doctor's arm, startling him. "Thank you so much, what is your name? You never told me. "

The young doctor blanched, "I'm Neji, "he said, looking a bit alarmed. Naruto realized he was still holding his arm and let go. He didn't want to cause the man to change his mind.

"Pl—please return to the waiting room soon, "with that the doctor, Neji, fled. Naruto was a bit stunned at his timidity. He had seemed so confident with that poker face when he was talking to Naruto.

Naruto lost thought of the doctor when his eyes returned to Sasuke. He couldn't imagine being able to leave, not until Sasuke opened his eyes.

It was hours before Sasuke woke up, by then Naruto had informed his one friend Kiba who had come running and kept him company for a bit. When Sasuke woke up he was informed with Kiba there to support him. The doctor said Sasuke was not ready be visited yet and even advised them to go home and come later. But there was no way Naruto could leave when it was likely something bad could happen again. He had walked out on Sasuke one time too many. From now on, he promised to stay with Sasuke till the end. Just like they vowed in that small church in Los Angeles.

It was nighttime when more news came in the form of Sasuke's lawyer, Naruto had forgotten the man's name but secretly called him fuzzy eyebrow guy cause of the young man's thick eyebrows. Fuzzy eyebrow sat with him for a few minutes before starting to talk.

"I was on my way to talk to Sasuke-kun about the divorce, " he said the word in a low voice as if afraid his voice would cause things to explode around them. "I already tried to talk with him before because I honestly thought it was the right thing to complete the divorce. "

Naruto's gaze found fuzzy brows face and he couldn't bring himself to get mad. "But Sasuke insisted he wouldn't have a divorce, "he added hastily. "Said he'd rather die. "

Naruto's eyes widen as he realized the implications of those words. He stared at fuzzy brows, "what are you saying? "

Fuzzy brows shrunk away into the collars of his oversize suit,"I'm just telling you what happened. "

"You are suggesting that Sasuke tried to kill himself! He'd never do that, he loves life. "Naruto's fist clenched next to his thighs and he turned his face away.

"No no, he really went looking for you. He called you but you were dodging his calls and your friend wouldn't tell him anything. "

Kiba had left to report to work, Naruto had forced him to go. He didn't need his friend to miss work time for his own problems. Kiba had promised to return soon and Naruto was almost ashamed to be wishing he'd never left. He didn't feel up to dealing with this lawyer and whatever he had say.

"Look, Naruto - kun, "he said in a strangely confident voice after a moment, "I sincerely do not think that Sasuke tried to kill himself. He had every intention of getting back with you and didn't plan on giving up. I saw it in his eyes just before he left the house to go look for you. "

Naruto sensed a but in that. He kept his face turned away, maybe that would tell the lawyer to stop talking. It didn't.

"But Sasuke had taken to drinking badly after you left, he showed signs of depression which I guess is normal because of how much he loves you... "he trailed off, making Naruto want to look at him and see the expression on his face.

"When he left to go find you, Sasuke was very drunk. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He was angry and said he'd find you or never come back to the house. "

Naruto knew first hand how stubborn Sasuke could be and fuzzy eyebrow wouldn't have been able to stop him. If he had been there, Sasuke would never have left, never have driven drunk. Fuzzy eyebrow might not be saying it but Naruto felt the blame coming from him. This had been his fault. Sasuke was in that bed hooked to life support machines because of him.

He turned his eyes to look out the glass window. If the lawyer was done talking he'd leave and Naruto could stay in silence and try to wait up for news of Sasuke. Preferably, he wanted the lawyer gone now.

"I probably shouldn't be talking about this but I just felt that you should know, "he felt the lawyer rise to his feet and bow his head. "I know this must be hard for you since you wanted to be done with everything but please —"

Naruto couldn't take one more of that blaming tone. "I love Sasuke, "he said, barely able to keep the anger from his voice, "even if we were already divorced I would still be here for him. "

A pause. Silence with a bit of apprehension from Fuzzy eyebrow.

"I'm sure. I will leave you alone, please call if you need anything. "

Naruto wasn't about to do that anytime soon if at all. He would take care of Sasuke on his own, he didn't need the push of guilt to do it.

The lawyer left after that and it was quiet, or as quiet as it can be. Two emergency cases got pulled in and Naruto watched the nurses and doctors run around for some time before everything became quiet and slow again.

It was night already and they probably wouldn't bring him to see Sasuke tonight. Kiba returned at around nine with more friends who wanted to offer support and gain gossip materials. They weren't his close friends but they were pretty close with Kiba.

Kiba had also brought food, porridge, and Naruto realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. His lunch had been cut short by that phone call. Still he couldn't stomach more than two spoon of it before he gave up.

Kiba stayed the whole night, although not without trying to convince Naruto to go home and get some rest.

"Naruto - kun, "the voice of the doctor woke him from a light doze. He stretched his aching muscles and glanced at Kiba sleeping with a blanket over his body and head bent to one side.

"I'd like to talk to you for a bit. "

Doctor Neji took them to the side so as not to disturb Kiba and Naruto followed unable to control his nervousness. Last night they had said Sasuke was recovering well but that might have changed from what he could tell in the doctor's grim expression.

"Wha—what is it, is there something wrong with Sasuke? "Naruto bunched up his eyebrow as he asked unable to wait anymore.

"Sasuke is fine, he is recovering very well, "began doctor Neji. Naruto released his brows and blinked. That was good news, right?

"But while normal functions have returned to his hands, his legs are not so good, "he finished with a slight shake of his head.

Naruto stepped forward once, "what does that mean? "He stammered unable to help it.

"Sasuke is paralyzed, Naruto- kun."

The tears that came tumbling down his cheeks were as much a surprise to him as it seems to be for the doctor. He had known he was wound tight but he hadn't expected to cry.

"Are you sure, "he asked, voice hoarse as he tried to hold it all back.

Doctor Neji looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing without saying anything.

"Uh, yes. It might be temporary but we are not one hundred percent certain he would recover. Um.. do you need me to wake up your friend. "

Naruto hated this. He squeezed his cheek together and tried to get control of himself. Unable to trust his voice he shook his head and lowered it from the doctor. It took a moment too long to stop the pain in his chest that tightened his throat and opened up the tear gland in his eyes but he got it. He wiped tears from his cheek with the heel of his hands and cleared his throat.

"So... Sasuke would never walk again, "his voice faded at the end but the doctor got it and nodded. Naruto nodded too and felt his face scrunch up as he battled another need to cry. He bit his lips.

"Can I see him? "

Doctor Neji led him to the ICU again. They had taken down some of the machines but a few others still remained attach to Sasuke.

"You can go inside but he is still unconscious. "

Naruto was a little glad for that. He wasn't sure he'd be able to face Sasuke the way he was now. He nodded to the doctor who then slid the door open. After a deep breath, Naruto walked in and found himself to Sasuke bedside.

Sasuke was so very pale. And even though it had only been three days since he last saw the man, he looked like he had lost a lot of weight. There was a tube his mouth, but nothing had injured his beautiful face. Naruto felt tears coming and held it in.

He found and took Sasuke's hand.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, "he sniffed. "I did this to you. I'm so sorry, "tears fell without his consent as he let them go. His chest felt like it would tear in two. He swallowed and pressed his hand to his forehead, giving in entirely to crying now. He bent over Sasuke's bed sobbing, a hand over his mouth to hold back the sound. Sasuke moved under his hand and his lashes fluttered. Naruto looked at him expecting to see those beautiful black eyes open.

They did and they stared at each other wordlessly.

"Hey, "Naruto broke the silence.

"..."Naruto got the feeling Sasuke wanted to speak but the tube made that impossible.

"Just wait, I'm going to call the doctor, "he turned to leave but Sasuke held him back. Naruto kept looking at the door as the hand squeezed his. He bit his lip hard trying to hold back painful tears again. After a moment, he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I promise, I will never leave you again. I will take care of you, I promise so please get better, "he moved over a kissed Sasuke's dry forehead. Sasuke kept blinking and looking at him wordlessly. Whether Sasuke hated him after this Naruto didn't care. He'd never leave him again.

And at the time, Naruto didn't have a reason to and he meant every word.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
